Headphones
by macrotone
Summary: • Sakura no sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que había ignorado a su amigo, él se había enojado y ahora ella tenía la lengua de su amigo casi en su tráquea. ¡Pero que bien se sentía! Sasuke&Sakura. AU•


_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: **_AU. Cursiva; pensamientos de Sakura._

**Advertencias: **_Creo que ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>Headphones<strong>

_**·**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

><p>Caminó a paso lento, tratando de atrasar lo mejor posible el embarazoso momento que estaba seguro iba a presenciar y del que iba a ser parte. Se paró un instante, repasando mentalmente lo que diría, lo tenía todo, lo había memorizado la noche anterior.<p>

Estaba todo listo.

Trató de acelerar el paso, ansioso, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta la rigidez de sus piernas, no estaba listo, creí estarlo, pero no lo estaba, que diablos.

La vio sentada en el banco de siempre, ahí donde las flores color lavanda de las Jacarandas se tendían como si fuera una alfombra, dándole al lugar un olor y aspecto más ameno. Apretó suavemente los puños y mordió su labio inferior.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba nervioso, pero claro que no lo estaba, sería una deshonra Uchiha estar así por algo tan milimétricamente sin importancia, no lo estaba… ¡Joder! Si que lo estaba, pero es que, siendo alguien tan cerrado de mente y vocabulario como él, sería algo así como, técnicamente imposible no estarlo.

Rodó los ojos ante sus pensamientos, no debería pensar eso, debería repasar sus líneas si no quería que se le olvidaran y tartamudeara como un idiota frente a su amiga.

Se dio cuenta que se había detenido a medio camino y que su amiga lo veía de una extraña manera, negó con la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo y decidió acercarse a ella lo antes posible.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la miró desde lo alto –y vaya que él era alto-, sus ojos verdes tenían ese peculiar brillo que adquiría cada vez que estaba cerca, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio, bailando cada vez que el aire soplaba, refrescando el ambiente. Se veía simplemente… Sakura.

Exhaló un suspiro y se sentó en la banca, apoyó sus antebrazos en las rodillas y vio a Sakura de reojo, aparentemente sin notar los casquillos negros que estaban pegados a sus oídos.

— Sakura… — le llamó con una voz ronca y profunda, que sin duda era difícil de ignorar, sumándole ese timbre sensual tan usual en él.

—…— Sakura no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió, dándole a entender que lo _escuchaba_.

— Está bien, — suspiró — lo que diré, lo diré una sola vez, así que escucha con atención y escucha muy bien.

Silencio.

Suspiro.

— Me gustas ¿sí? — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas — y sé que yo te gusto, desde hace tiempo, así que decidí que lo mejor es que estuviéramos juntos…

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

_Ay Sasuke-kun, te ves tan guapo… eh, me encanta esta canción. _Pensó sonriendo._  
><em>

— Además de que tenemos todas las de ganar, puesto que hemos compartido una amistad durante muchos años y…

_Qué gracioso, pareciera que Sasuke me habla… naah, el nunca habla._

— Nuestras familias se conocen y creo que no les importaría, mucho menos a mi padre, ya sabes lo estricto que es, pero él te adora y sabes que…

_¿Como jodidos cambio ésta maldita canción? _Pensó siguiendo asintiendo con la cabeza y con la música casi a tope.

— Entonces yo digo que es lo mejor y desde este instante pasas de ser mi mejor amiga a mi novia ¿escuchaste?

_¡Ahh! Estúpida tecnología, quién la entienda._

Sakura se quitó los audífonos a la vista de Sasuke Uchiha, que al ver el acto de la chica y su mirada de odio a su aparatejo, hizo que un extraño pero simpático –eso decía Naruto- tic en su ceja derecha.

— Sakura… —

— Oh, ¿sí Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Me estabas… escuchando — dijo con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que la gravedad inclinara su cabello y con el flequillo azabache tapara todo rastro de sus ojos.

— ¡Ah!… Lo siento Sasuke-kun, trataba de, umm, tú sabes, domar la tecnología — dijo algo apenada por lo que acababa de decir su amigo. ¡Diablos! Ahora no le hablaría en una semana, como la vez pasada.

**.**

**Flash Back**

— Y pensaba que… — se detuvo al ver que la pelirosa ni siquiera le prestaba atención pues la pobre lidiaba con una maldita computadora.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, trataba de hacer funcionar esta idiotez, pero simplemente no… ¿Sasuke-kun? — detuvo su monólogo al ver a su amigo con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

El pelinegro se levantó rápido de la cama de su amiga y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, con una actitud un tanto amenazante.

— Aprieta el botón de encendido, molesta — le dijo con la voz ronca, acto seguido tomó su chaqueta y se largó de ahí.

Sakura solo escuchó el azote de la puerta, al salir el pelinegro. Al día siguiente en la escuela, cuando fue a pedirle disculpas por lo de la tarde anterior, el pelinegro la esquivó, y la esquivó… y la esquivó.

Después de una deprimente y agonizante semana, Sasuke _decidió_ que la perdonaba –cosa ilógica, pues Sakura jamás se pudo articular su disculpa- y todo volvió a la extraña normalidad.

**Flash Back**

**.**

Sasuke se levantó del banco bruscamente, haciendo que la pelirosa pegara un saltito de la sorpresa y con una mueca angustiada miró a su mejor amigo. Oh no.

El pelinegro se mantuvo así los suficientes minutos para desesperar a Sakura, pero cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, Sasuke se giró hacia ella y rápido remplazó el aire que entraba a la boca de su amiga por su lengua.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que había ignorado a su amigo, él se había enojado y ahora ella tenía la lengua de su amigo casi en su tráquea. ¡Pero que bien se sentía!

Ni corta ni perezosa, respondió el beso con algo de torpeza, se separaron después de unos pocos segundos, pues la sorpresa había hecho que se quedaran sin aire rápidamente.

— Sasuke-kun… — susurró Sakura con las mejillas arreboladas, respirando agitadamente y con el cabello algo despeinado.

Sin duda esa escena a Sasuke se le antojo exquisita y no pudo evitar besarla una vez más, pero lento y suave, disfrutando y apreciando el sabor de sus labios.

— Decidí que eres mi novia, ahora — dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, arrogante desde el punto de vista de Sakura, que giró los ojos divertida. Sasuke no pedía, decidía, pero que diablos, así era él. Y así lo amaba desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, sí, sí, se que debería estar haciendo la continuación de Speechless, pero simplemente ahorita no tengo cabeza para eso. Así que para recompensarlo, hice esto.<em>

_Espero que lo disfruten, porque sé que más de alguna vez, al estar escuchando la música a tope, alguien les ha hablado y ustedes solo asienten y sonrían para que se callen, jaja._

_Está bien, no, pero yo sí que lo hago;)_

_Gracias._


End file.
